Boss Arena/Main
Boss Arena is aZombie Mode map sets within a large open arena where soldiers are part of a massive boss rush against five mechanical foes. It is currently available in the following version: *'God's Arena' (China). *'Final Ground' (Japan, Korea). *'Colosseum' (Vietnam, Brazil, Russia). *'Final Arena' (West, Indonesia, Philippines). Description Basics= An open arena with no obstacles and a large gate where some of the bosses will make their entrance. There are three ammunition stations, including one at the center like in Devastated City. The arena is surrounded by a sewerage system filled by lava and debris flying out, while the main gate is filled with flame walls, preventing soldiers from entering it. There are no zombies to fight, as this map is instead ruled by five bosses which will appear in random order in every match, with different perks depending on which waves they appear. The main difference between the difficulty settings is the amount of waves (and boss to fight), as there will be four bosses (easy), five bosses (normal) and six bosses (hard), bonus wave included in all settings. The slide and spin kick mechanics are back, as well as various weapons drops that soldiers may use to help defeat the bosses. Those drops include: Gatling Guns, Crossbow with trap nets, RPG-7 (with thermal scopes during the fight against the Assassin) and Cannon Blaster, both with freezing ammo type to slow down the bosses. There are no TH-Grenades, however instant healing packs drop often, although everybody's health shall refill automatically after each bosses, to keep things fair for the next encounter. |-| Bosses= |-| Bonus= Before the earlier fights, each soldiers are able to vote on who they think will appear next. If a soldier guess correctly, he shall receives additional points to his score. Guessing right multiple time in the same match increases the reward each time; maximum being four correct guesses in Normal / Hard settings. Correct and wrong guesses are marked as O's and X's respectively. Upon making 4 correct guesses (Normal & Hard), players will receive 100.000 bonus points along with an additional boss token as special rewards. Additionally, the fourth (Easy) and fifth (Normal / Hard) wave feature a bonus wave before the last boss encouter, which includes four JTF-like dolls running around with money bags, which soldiers have to kill them all before the timer runs out in order to succeed and gain additional points. It is best for each soldiers to aim a one specific doll and help others once they're done. |-| Hard= :Main article: Big Bear After defeating the 5 main bosses, the Special Round will kick in and the main boss, Big Bear, will make his entrance into the arena. He has various attacks, which some of them trigger after some his arsenal are destroyed. This boss may also come back to life after losing all of his health, although this rare event seems to only occurs if defeated after the time attack period. |-| Trivia= *Because this map only has 6 rounds, the Bonus Score is obviously different, with the last round awarding 270000 points instead of 150000. **For the above reason, it is possible to beat this map in only one round and still get Crystal safes. Players simply need to reach F2 stage, equip both RPK-Infernal Dragon and Thompson-Infernal Dragon then jump in any room at 6th round (Using Intrusion Coin). Beating the last boss gives 270000 points bonus, which is then bumped up to 621000 (+130%), finally adds 20% more due to F2 stage will result in 745200. *It requires teamwork to win with minimal casualties and thus might not be very public-friendly. As some bosses have deadly attacks that can only be avoided by clever usage of drops, most people would rush these drops and use them as soon as possible. |-| More Trivia= *This map uses a new sound archive system - the files inside Snd2 folder are packed into FSB (FMOD Sample Bank) format, which contains all of the sounds / music files that plays during the map. *The timer on this map's hard difficulty has been reduced to seven minutes. The time attack remains three minutes, but now affects whether the boss with retaliate or not, although that event still remains rare. *After adding Hard difficulty, there are two more ammo stations added, making it a total of three. The reason is most bosses have wide range attack, so if they happen to hit the center, soldiers would be unable to refill ammo without getting hurt. :*The ammo stations disappear once Big Bear appear (Hard difficulty). This allow soldiers to concentrate more on fighting him without visual obstructing, but at the same time disabling quick-reload ability (refilling ammo after nearly emptying a MG clip to shorten reload time). :*When Boss Arena was first added in CF Vietnam, Boss Arena already featured 3 ammo stations, but in a couple of patches later, it reverted to the single ammo station variant. It's explained by VTC support staff that 3 ammo stations is only featured when Hard difficulty is added. *With the release of Defense Mode and Trial Challenge Mode, and the fact that this map is called Final Arena or Final Ground in some versions, it's safe to conclude that this map is the last one for original Challenge Mode. Due to the Safe system, adding any more classic ZM maps would make God's Arena useless because players can farm the newer maps to open crates from God's Arena, and the concept of 6 and 7 bosses is already the hardest, it's impossible to make harder Zombie Mode maps than God's Arena. ** The release of Crater 2 has changed the concept of God's Arena being the final Challenge Mode map and the map only has 16 rounds. Media Images= G6.png|Artwork. Boss_Arena_Loading.png|The Foes. GA1.png|Screenshot. GA3.png|Screenshot. GA2.png|Screenshot. GA4.png|Screenshot. GA5.png|Screenshot. Tact_ArenaZM.png|Tactical Map. Fate.png|Promotional Image. FinalArena_4guess.jpg|4 correct guesses. |-| Guide= BossPage_01.png|Reward Stamps. BossPage_02.png|The Foes. BossPage_03.png|Poison Scorpion. BossPage_04.png|Invisible Assassin. BossPage_05.png|Armored Engineer. BossPage_06.png|The Mincer. BossPage_07.png|Mecha Phoenix. BossPage_08.png|Boss Quiz. BossPage_09.png|Boss Buff / Perks. BOSS_ARENA_3.png|Big Bear |-| Normal= |-| Hard= Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Challenge Mode